immortalpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Goran Disasters
State policy dictating the evolution of man and nature is never without it's fault. Through the course of Goran history the Moulders have not always succeeded in their master plans of manipulation. Disease Striving to biological perfection the Moulders originally left the bloodline unprotected to biological contaminants. Strains of sickness and disease nonexistent anywhere else in the world afflict only Goran due to their unique breeding programs. The process can result in a striking weakness in Goran immunity. Records of the pedigree have been vigilantly transcribed by the Molders since the beginning recorded time. These records are used to trace heritable imperfection and do away with them. Unknown by most Goran Those determined to have this weakness are sterilized in secret and are unable to ever receive the rite of the Chosen. To further fight this sickness the Molders are always seeking out champions from distant lands to join the ranks of the Chosen to add new blood. Desertification and Famine From early times the Gorans have practiced agricultural transformation of their lands. Burning down native plants and replacing them with crops to support the massive hordes. Altering the very makeup of the land to improve food production is not always a fruitful endeavor. Shortsightedness of the Molders has produced crop mono-cultures leaving the plant life vulnerable to diseases. If not corrected in the short term this can yield famine and regional destabilization. In the long term this can result in the systematic breakdown of the land it's self. The Goran are not unfamiliar with this concern. Swathes of the Fire Lands have been ravaged by desertification. The Molders do have plans to regurgitate this forsaken land but it may take centuries. Now land surveyors discover natural life sustaining foods and propagate them while distributing the well know Goran crops more distant from one another to limit cross contamination. Plague Where most peoples of the world do have domestic animals most are not as integrated into the social and political tapestry as the Goran Apes. The closeness of these two different species over the millennia has allowed strange and destructive diseases to pass from one to the other. A mild sickness from one species can mutate into a horrible plague that could very well kill off the other. This sickness can manifest in any number of ways. They may exhibit swollen deformed bodies or uncontrollable vomiting of blood. Needless to say this would be especially devastating considering the Goran's lack of genetic diversity. Those found surviving a plague would be given the rite of the Chosen in hope of spreading their immunity to eliminate this disease. Geological Oversight Rivers would be blocked by dams or redirected to distant dry lands to increase crop output. Such water management can and would have unforeseen effects in the future. As arid lands become moist the regional hydro currents are bound to change. New unpredictable storms my happen in nearby lands eroding the soil and flooding cities at lower elevations. The newly flowing water can also erode the limestone underground causing sinkholes, fissures or even releasing toxins from deep underground poisoning distant lands. The Molders have slowly grown to learn how small alterations to the environment can lead to huge changes in the future. Now they do decade long studies on the land to predict how it will react. Category:Goran